King Kong: Skull Island (Netflix animated series)
King Kong: Skull Island is an American/Canadian animated web series produced by Warner Bros. Animation and animated by Studio Mir. Synopsis Set in 1977, about 44 years after King Kong meet his end at the top of the Empire State Building, a group of teenagers get stranded on the legendary Skull Island where they encounter natives, prehistoric monsters, and surprisingly another Kong. Characters Main Characters *'King Kong '- A giant gorilla who is king and protector of Skull Island. He is the descendant of the Kong that was killed in 1933. *'David' - 16-year-old leader *'Laura' - David's 16-year-old love interest *'Jeremy' - 15-year-old geeky kid *'Bethanie' - 15-year-old Goth girl who is Jeremy's love interest *'Keith' - 14-year-old football player *'Carol' - 14-year-old football cheerleader who is Keith's love interest *'Julie' - 13-year-old basketball player *'Paul' - Julie's 10-year-old brother who is athletic Supporting Characters *'Tagatu Tribe' - A tribe of natives who worship Kong as the god and protector of the island. **'Kālā Pāʻani' - The chief of the Tagatu tribe. **'Ni'ta' - The 15 year-old daughter of the Tagatu chief who assists the shipwrecked kids in Skull Island. *'Carl Denham' - The 81-year old former filmmaker who captured and brought the original Kong to New York, after Kong's rampage he was forced to flee to Skull Island to escape the Kong-related lawsuits and criminal charges and also to make up for his mistakes. *'Kara Englehorn' - A 26-year old sailor who is kinda athletic and naive and is one of the survivors. She is the youngest daughter of Captain Englehorn. Antagonists *'Gaw' - The giant leader of the Deathrunners and Kong's arch-enemy. **'Deathrunners' - A species of dromaeosaur-like dinosaurs that are fiercely intelligent pack hunters on Skull island. *'Scar' - A large scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex who is the king of all the tyrannosaurs of Skull Island and Kong's arch-enemy (along with Gaw). *'The Cult of Gaw' - A cult of natives who worship and sacrifice to Gaw **'Bar Atu' - The leader and shaman of the cult of Gaw *'Anton Walker' - A 40-year old man and one of the survivors. He is rather pretty mysterious, keeps a lot of stuff to himself. Nobody really knows about him and due to that, he isn't exactly trusted. *'Skullcrawlers' - A species of giant two-legged lizards with skull-like heads **'Ramarak' - The alpha of the Skullcrawlers *'Baketora' - A giant saber-toothed black panther-like cat with multiple tails *'Giant Fire Beast' - A fire breating dragon-like dinosaur *'Boisei' - A violent and vicious tribe of apemen Cast *Jayden Bartels - Julie *Orlando Brown - Jeremy *Auli'i Cravalho - Ni'ta *John Goodman - Carl Denham *Mark Hamill - Bar Atu *Tex Hammond - Paul *Vincent Martella - Keith *Haley Joel Osment - David *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kālā Pāʻani *Kath Soucie - Kara Englehorn *Alyson Stoner - Carol *Fred Tatasciore - King Kong *Cristina Vee - Bethanie *Mae Whitman - Laura *Rainn Wilson - Anton Walker Creatures of Skull Island *Aepycamelus (Alticamelus) *Allosaurus *Amphicyon *Andrewsarchus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus (Brontosaurus) *Archaeopteryx *Archelon *Arsinoitherium *Basilosaurus (Zeuglodon) *Brachiosaurus *Brontotherium *Camarasaurus *Cave Bear *Cave Hyenas *Cave Lion *Ceratosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Coelophysis *Compsognathus *Corythosaurus *Cynognathus *Deinonychus *Deinosuchus (Phobosuchus) *Deinotherium *Diadectes *Dilophosaurus *Dimetrodon *Dimorphodon *Diplodocus *Dire Wolves *Dunkleosteus *Edaphosaurus *Edmontosaurus (Anatosaurus/Trachodon) *Elasmosaurus *Entelodon (Elotherium) *Erythrosuchus *Euparkeria *Gaw *Giant Ants *Giant Centipedes *Giant Cockroaches *Giant Coconut Crabs *Giant Dragonflies (Meganeura) *Giant Dung Beetles *Giant Electric Eels *Giant Ground Sloth (Megatherium) *Giant Iguanas *Giant Man-Eating Plants *Giant Octopus *Giant Praying Mantises *Giant Scorpions *Giant Sea Snakes *Giant Shark (Megalodon) *Giant Snake *Giant Spiders *Giant Squid *Giant Tarantula *Giant Turtle (Colossochelys) *Giant Wetas *Glyptodon *Gomphotherium (Trilophodon) *Hesperornis *Heterodontosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Ichthyornis *Ichthyosaurus *Iguanodon *Inostrancevia *Irish Elk (Megaceros) *Kentrosaurus *King Kong *Kronosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Land Crocodile (Pristichampsus) *Longisquama *Megalania *Megalosaurus *Meiolania *Moa (Dinornis) *Monoclonius *Moropus *Mosasaurus *Nothosaurus *Oviraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Paraceratherium (Baluchitherium) *Parasaurolophus *Pentaceratops *Petrolacosaurus *Placodus *Plateosaurus *Platybelodon *Platyhystrix *Polacanthus *Proganochelys *Protoceratops *Protohippus *Psittacosaurus *Pteranodon *Pterodactylus *Quetzalcoatlus *Rhamphorhynchus *Saber Tooth Tiger (Smilodon) *Saltopus *Saurolophus *Scolosaurus *Sea Scorpions *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Struthiomimus *Styracosaurus *Terror Bird (Phororhacos) *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus *Uintatherium *Velociraptor *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Production Influences Soundtrack The score of the show is influenced by Avatar and Kong: Skull Island and will be composed by Bruce Broughton. Reception Gallery Trivia *The series takes place 44 years after the events of the 1933 film. *The locations for Skull Island is modeled after Hawaii and Vietnam. *All prehistoric animals featured in the series are styled in their vintage versions from the 1950's to 1984. *John Goodman who voices Carl Denham in this show has also played Bill Randa from Kong: Skull Island. Category:Netflix Category:King Kong Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV-PG